


love in small amounts

by msbykei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fukurodani - Freeform, Kisses, Love, More Fluff, Pining, akaashi best boy, all types of kisses hahsksksks, coffee dates, college dates, hand holding, kiss prompts, neck kisses, routine kisses, study dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbykei/pseuds/msbykei
Summary: No one knew Akaashi Keiji’s love language. When you fell in love with each other, you’ve found out that it’s quality time and many, many kisses.Or,All kisses you’ve shared with Akaashi Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. in the barest form

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, 
> 
> This is my first publish on ao3 hehe! Not really much plot since it’s more of a drabble-ish one. I just really wanted to write something since it’s been a while. I’m saving the better ones for future posts.

The first kiss you’ve shared with Akaashi had been vulnerable. 

Akaashi was quite hard to decipher in the beginning. In school, he was respectful of others, belonged to a college preparatory class, and had a fairly good reputation due to his appealing demeanor and skills for volleyball. In games, he was calm and collected, strategizing with cool confidence and passion-driven eyes. He truly seemed perfect—and maybe he was. 

It’s satisfying to see a person like him, who’s almost every girl’s ideal man or inspiration. But you’ve always found it lacking—who was he beyond that surface? What irked him, what made him feel irritation? What made him falter? 

But perhaps you were just trying to get closer to him; after all, you’ve liked him for a long time. 

But being with him didn’t come easy. You’ve always known Akaashi was easy to love, but he didn’t accept you right away. He’s not entirely unsure of romance, but you’re not sure if he had anyone before you—probably not, because he was hesitant, and as you grew closer, you saw more of him in a different light. 

How he also had days where he’s frustrated and insecure, tired and impatient, anxious and loose-tongued. There’s pain when you see him hurting, but there’s also gratefulness because he trusted you with this broken, imperfect side of him. 

It’s a slow burn. It’s not a quick, love at first sight. At first, it’s awkward with stolen glances and uncontrolled flushed cheeks that turned into soft, lingering gazes and warm conversations. It’s sharing of different passions and listening to how each other’s voice brightened with drive. It’s treating coffees before an exam and watching an important volleyball game. It’s bursting in tears in front of each other, frustrated and hurt from personal issues. It’s ranting about a certain problem and lending an ear to help the other calm down. It’s resolving mistakes, apologizing, and trying better. 

It’s knowing each other, helping to improve, and sharing warmth together. It didn’t come easy, but it’s so, so worth it. Akaashi was easy to love despite of it all. 

Akaashi asked you out towards the end of second year, but the first kiss didn’t happen until the post-prelims of third year. You were in his place that time, laid on his bed and watching a Disney movie in his laptop (he shot you a confused look at this) while he played with your hands. It’s overly cozy like home, the warmth of his arms too good to be true. 

Your face was stripped from any cosmetic tints, no curled lashes or even gloss on your lips. Just you, in his shirt that was too baggy for your figure, and lounge shorts to go with. The skin of your face is bare, with a few signs of blemishes. He didn’t mind. You’re beautiful, _too_ beautiful even with scars and marks. Especially when you’re holding onto him like a pillow you’re fond of, with hair sprawled on the pillows and eyes falling a bit tiredly from the earlier exams.

Ah, fuck it. Akaashi would hate himself if he couldn’t kiss you now—he’s been dying to know how your lips would feel against his, and what kind of face you’d make if he finally did it. 

“Keiji?” 

You looked up to him, eyes meeting his dazed ones as you felt the haste beating of his heart with your palm. There’s a dizzy pause between you two, like an unspoken spell, with his gunmetal blue eyes dipping half close in the silence. 

Then he reached you; finally, _finally_ claiming your lips softly like cotton candy, letting his hand rest around your neck with his thumb caressing your jaw. He pressed more firmly, kissing you with more fervor and assertiveness when you didn’t hesitate to reciprocate. Crinkled in your hands was the material of his crew neck shirt to pull him closer. It’s dizzying how he kissed you, like he didn’t want a single centimeter separating the two of you, despite the heat on both of your faces. 

Akaashi pulled away, breathing heavier than usual before his eyes opened to see your face. His cheeks were flushed, but he knew he became even redder upon seeing you. Unlike him, you were unable to open your eyes immediately, cheeks dusted with pink and lips still parted. His heart skipped a beat when your eyelids slowly revealed prettily-colored, glassy eyes staring up at him lovingly. 

“That’s unfair,” you whined breathlessly. “Doing something like that out of nowhere.”

Akaashi chuckled, nuzzling his face onto your hair. The smell of your shampoo invades his nostrils and he sighed in contentment. “I want to be with you always,” he admitted, staying in that position.

Your heart warmed at this. Akaashi wasn’t the overly sweet partner, but he never missed a chance to confess what was truly in his heart. 

“Me too,” you hummed. Days like these when Akaashi presented his feelings in the barest form were just as emotional for you. “I got you. Don’t worry.” 

“Am I treasuring you properly?” he asked, rubbing his thumb around your waist. 

Your lips curled into a dainty smile. “Yes. You’re already the best, Keiji.” 

He withdrew his face from your hair, a vulnerable glint in his eyes but a genuine smile painted on his lips. He stared at your face, all too familiar and comforting, and realized that he’s too deep in love. 

He chuckled, embracing you lovingly. He’s really got it bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more variety of kisses in the next ones :0


	2. in each endeavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi’s the new captain, you’re a student achiever, and the kisses in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might encounter a few mistakes because: 
> 
> ※ this has no proofread  
> ※ i was lazy & sleepy while writing this :p

Akaashi’s hard on himself sometimes. This quality of him made you reminisce of yourself, in times when your anxiety was particularly being generous. Before you met him, you used to bottle up all of your frustrations and worries inside, though he can tell it by simply having look at your expression. Akaashi’s the same; keeping all negative thoughts to himself, but unlike you, he’s pretty much an expert when it comes to keeping a straight face. 

Being in a relationship with him means that you could see sides of him he’s never presented to anyone, so while you had knowledge of this, you still think he’s hard to read. You sometimes dwell on the fact that it’s probably because he’s now the captain of the volleyball club, hence why he’s tougher than usual on himself. 

You purse your lips in suspense as you watch the ongoing prefectural preliminary rounds. Your heart was pounding loudly in your chest along with the loud cheering from both sides, an intense game being held in the court that it was enough to make everyone fidgety. 

“It’s Fukurodani’s set point!” 

You swallow through dry throat, visible sweat forming around your front hairline (you weren’t even playing!) as the tension in the gym increases. The players from your school were panting with heavy breaths, pushing each other up to score a final point to win the match. 

Akaashi’s tired, too—you could see the exhaustion clouding his face, if the sweat-covered column of his neck wasn’t enough. Though your observation is cut short when Akaashi expertly sets the ball to the left, a resounding smash of the ball following right after. The gym falls silent for a beat, before high pitched screams and triumphant cheers fill in when everyone realizes that the nerve-wracking deuce has finally ended. 

Overjoyed, you join the celebration and clap your hands happily, even feeling a little emotional for them. From the benches, Akaashi wipes his sweat with a towel as he finds you in the crowd, stifling a fond smile when he sees your face and your silly attempt to not tear up. 

※

In the aftermath of the match, the volleyball team drags their feet from the court, laughing and celebrating albeit tired. Akaashi’s blue eyes light up when he spots you a few feet away, as though you’ve been waiting for them to come out. 

“Congratulations!” You announce enthusiastically. “You guys were awesome!” 

“Thanks, [Surname]-san!” A few third years give a thumbs up, being familiar of you for being in the same grade. Though when they see you locking eyes with their captain, the thought comes to them almost instantly, “We should give you and Akaashi-san some privacy, shouldn’t we?” 

“Captain has a girlfriend?!” One of the first years react. 

“Yeah, dummy! Don’t you see them after club hours?” Barks a second year. 

Akaashi just sighs at this, settling beside you and wrapping his fingers around your small hand. “I’ll be back before the bus comes. Great work, everyone.” 

The team thanks him happily before he drags you away, ignoring the suggestive looks the third years gave him, as well as the chaotic arguments between the first and second years. Finally, you gain privacy with your boyfriend around a quiet corner, with hallways empty and no prying eyes. 

Akaashi lets go of his hold on you, but before he could even open his mouth to utter something, you press a chaste kiss on his cheek. “You’re amazing. I’m proud of you.” You say without a pause, because you really were, and you know well that he’s probably reflecting on the game inside his mind now. You just hope he’s not too hard on himself. 

For a moment, Akaashi just towers over your smaller figure with raised eyebrows, like he’s astounded from your sweet gesture. Then the sides of his lips curl up lovingly, a chuckle catching on his throat. 

“Guess I had a lucky charm today,” he quips, ruffling your hair affectionately. 

“You were winning games _even_ before you met me, Keiji,” you remark playfully, though he doesn’t reply and just stares at your face. “So you want anything? I’ll cook your favorite food, does that sound nice?”

Akaashi hums, as though he’s thinking for the best reward. The tiredness from post-game face is obvious, but he still manages to look attractive despite of it. Sometimes you think how nice it would be to have skills for volleyball and be pretty at the same time—like your boyfriend over here. 

“What? It’s not like I can do anything else but that,” you snort. 

“Actually, you can.” There’s a smirk playing in Akaashi’s lips when he says this, before dipping his head down to reach your lips and synchronously placing his rough palm on the small of your back. 

You’re pushed against his chest as he attacked your parted lips with a languid kiss. Your cheeks flush in a second as you promptly reached for the sides of his jacket to fist on them. Akaashi’s soapy, sweet scent mixed with sweat is enough to make you crave for more, and you stand in tippy toes to reach him. 

He’s just thankful you did that, because connecting his lips with yours seemed to be a bad idea—because he can’t possibly stop now. Akaashi holds your waist, tongue swiping across your cherry lips as you raked your fingers against his clothed, toned chest. 

“Captain! The bus is here—oh shit!” 

The two of you separate so quickly upon the register of the new voice. It’s the first year from earlier, and you pathetically hide your burning face in Akaashi’s chest. 

“Oi, Kazuma! I thought you’re going to call Akaashi-san?” Second year Wataru joins the scene as Akaashi turns around, letting you hide behind him when he was finally able to calm his flushed cheeks. 

“I-I’m so sorry!” The first year bows a sharp 90 degree, embarrassment filling his face. 

“Wait, it’s fine—” Akaashi tries to keep it cool, but the underclassman runs off in shame. 

Wataru looks at him questioningly. “Senpai, what happened?”

Akaashi bites the inside of his cheek and sighs, though he’s a little guilty because he doesn’t regret kissing you, not when you’re red in the face and looking up at him with cute, glassy eyes. 

※

Akaashi can be hard on himself. You are, too, but you figure that he understands you as much as you do to him when he’s on his low points. 

“You okay?” 

You’re dragged away from your thoughts when Akaashi rubs circles on your back, the comfort of his warmth letting your shoulders relax. You manage to form a smile, one that you think is believable. “Yup. I’m good.” 

Akaashi looks at you with an expression that you couldn’t quite decipher, but the short relief of him squeezing your shoulder was judged to be enough to calm your nerves. He’s quiet, but he stays beside you on the floor. The zataku table is pilled with both yours and his school binders, a proof of diligent studying. 

“You can tell me if you want,” Akaashi says softly with concern. You sigh—of course he didn’t buy your excuse. He knows you too well. 

You exhale tiredly, removing your eyeglasses in frustration as you finally open up. “I’m just a little frustrated—ah, _no_. I’m _really_ frustrated,” you rub your eyes. Akaashi sees the dark shadows underneath, and something hurts in his chest when he sees the vexation in your eyes along with the downturn of your brows. 

“What happened?” he asks carefully, not wanting to push you too hard. He’s so considerate and sweet that it’s already comforting itself. 

You place your weight on one elbow over the table, leaning your head against your palm. “It’s the advance math quiz last week,” you grumble. “I didn’t get a good score out of it. I mean, it was okay, but you know me. I really wanted to do good!” 

You’re annoyed with yourself, raising your voice a bit, but your calm and collected boyfriend only listens to you attentively. “It was a busy week with a lot of projects. I shouldn’t even be complaining because I know I didn’t study hard enough for it,” you say this bitterly. “I just, you know, wanted to keep everything high and consistent. Heck, I sound even more pathetic right now!”

You didn’t need to feel embarrassed though, Akaashi understands you well. You’re a student achiever, very strict with yourself and your grades. He knows you’re don’t always dwell on a few, unusually low quiz scores but there are times that you’d feel frustrated over it. 

Akaashi squeezes your shoulder affectionately and gingerly fixes your messy hair, tucking some strands behind your ear. “Hey, that’s completely normal,” he says slowly. “It’s okay. You’ll do good, I’m sure of that. You’re smart and hardworking. You can make up for it next time, or the time after that.” 

The loving tone he has kisses your worries away as you listen to him wholeheartedly. His blue eyes are smiling at you, comforting and so warm. “It’s okay, [Name]. Don’t feel bad for making mistakes. Everyone does that.” 

You sigh at that, reaching for an embrace. He complies all too willingly, enclosing you in a tender and consoling hug. You mutter on his chest in a small voice. “You’re right, Keiji…” 

He hums. “Mm. I got you.” 

“You know, you can be a therapist,” you joke.

Akaashi doesn’t reply, instead nuzzles on the junction between your neck and shoulder, pressing light kisses on your skin sweetly and tightening his hold on you. You bite your lip, feeling a little ticklish, but a series of giggles escape your throat. 

“Hey! That tickles,” you try to pry his arms away from you, but Akaashi just had to have long limbs, strong arms and big hands to counter all of your attempts. “K-Keiji!”

Akaashi presses more sweet kisses to your neck with occasional nibbling, before going up to kiss your jaw and peck your lips twice. “Good. You laughed. Haven’t seen you do that all day.” 

Your cheeks feel hot when he pulls back, stifling an amused smile. “Feel better?” 

God, he’s just too easy to love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one will be university student!akaashi :)
> 
> ngl i feel like i am thirsting for akaashi (in a sfw way of course???) bc of what i write hah


	3. in growth

The last year of high school flew quickly, and by the end of it all, you’re left with lingering memories and acknowledgement letters in your hands from the universities you’ve applied to. It’s four weeks later post-graduation, in an Okonomiyaki house near the shopping center, when you and Akaashi had gone out together to exchange future plans. 

“I’m taking literature,” Akaashi said as he continued to put more food on your plate, ignoring his empty one. “Final.” 

You expected this. Akaashi received an acceptance letter from a reputable university in both his first and second choices of programs, and you couldn’t be prouder to see him finding what he truly wants for himself. 

“Good,” you nodded, flashing him a smile of encouragement and support. “I’m rooting for you, so do your best!” 

He smiled, one that fondly reached his eyes, where you could almost see stars adorning his features. It was fulfilling to see Akaashi like this, where he’s free to show you what he thinks and feels. Before, he gave you the impression of someone who came from a possibly strict household, given by the little details he had in him: the posture that screamed of discipline at a young age, the weight of pressure he had on himself, and the lack of transparency he showed when he was praised. 

You didn’t think his family was the type to negatively affect him, no, because if so—Akaashi wouldn’t even be allowed to study literature. But it made you think that perhaps his family might have unknowingly and even indirectly made him grounded to a fault. It’s not bad, really, because all of these resulted him into becoming a humble and courteous man with value and morals. 

But maybe, even with the best character, Akaashi lost who he was in between of it all. Who was he aside from all those good qualities? That’s what you’ve always wondered and what piqued your interest in him. Maybe, just maybe, he inadvertently became too controlling of his own emotions because he always relied more on the logical side of life. 

All versions of Akaashi enamored you, but this particular one of him where he’s improving, overcoming his fears, and raising his limits stirred warmth in your chest and inspired you to create a healthy growth for your own.

“You’re making me fat,” you chewed carefully. You were feeling a little full already, but Akaashi, like the caring partner he was, continuously shared his food on your plate. 

“You said you wanted to gain more weight,” he said innocently. “Eat up.” 

“I know, but that’s too much!” 

“It is?” 

“You should eat more, too!” 

“I _am_ eating well, [Name].” 

He grinned cheekily, and you’re left with nothing to say. He’s naturally soft like this around you, sometimes even acting like a guardian who’s scared that you’d starve yourself. It’s a noticeable quality in Akaashi, being responsible and ‘hands on’, and you’re just convinced that it’s too adorable and you’re too lucky. 

“My mother and I will start checking dorms and apartments by next week,” you opened up, eyes suddenly unable to find his blue ones, and instead trailed to the glass windows. 

“In Ginza?” Akaashi swallowed his food.

“In Ginza,” you affirmed. “And apparently my cousin might share an apartment with me, since she’s going to the same university.” 

He nodded, voice calm and reassuring. “Okay. Tell me the address when you choose one, alright?”

“Mm.”

Apparently, you and Akaashi weren’t going to the same university—something that shocked your friends when you told them about it before graduation. 

It wasn’t a big deal, you thought. You were both still in Tokyo, just in different neighborhoods. Akaashi would be in Shinjuku to major in literature, and you in Ginza to pursue your own choice of program. It was a little off putting to talk about it at first; the thought of not seeing each other in flesh was unpleasant especially since you spent high school together every single day. 

It was still sad, but it wasn’t entirely too difficult. It would probably take you more or less half an hour to see him by taking the subway. The situation wasn’t something to be concerned of, and both of you always tried to be mature. Even though you were in a relationship, self-growth was still the foremost task. 

“Are you gonna miss me?” You teased while he walked you home, nudging his side with a cheeky grin. 

“What if I say no?” Akaashi retorted flatly.

“You’re not gonna miss me?” You gasped dramatically, scoffing at how he was shamelessly sassing you.

“It was a what if,” he chuckled airily as he watched you sulk, moving away from him with a subtle glare. He’s got that amused curl of his lips when he reached for your wrist in a gentle grip, the heat of his skin overly familiar. 

You feigned an irritated look, pouting to further mope. Akaashi only chortled at your attempt to guilt-trip him, thoroughly enjoying your reactions.

“And you? You’re not going to miss me?” He moved his hands to the small of your back, casually walking along the streets to take you home before sundown. 

“You’re not supposed to answer a question with another question, Keiji.”

He glanced at you with a raised brow, but nothing was heard from him. In no time, you’ve reached the gates of your own home and you’re almost too embarrassed to admit your disappointment with how quick it was. Simple things with Akaashi always felt meaningful and special, no matter how small and trivial it seemed, like running errands or a morning walk to the school. 

“Well, go home safely,” you said, forgetting your sulky act from earlier. You squeezed his hand, a form of intimacy the two of you used in school for an inconspicuous display of affection. “I’ll update you.” 

“Okay,” he acknowledged before pressing a chaste kiss on your temple, making your heart race. What was the point of keeping it low key if he’d do that? Not that you disliked it. “I’ll call a lot.”

Your brows raised. “You mean later? Sure—"

“I’ll call a lot when you’re in Ginza. When we’re away from each other,” he cleared it out, hands on the pocket of his jacket. The air was still chilly, but Akaashi’s eyes were warm and loving. “Because I’ll miss you.” 

※

  
A lot of adjustments were made that year. The whole concept of college life and the new environment gave you a bit of culture shock that lasted for the first few months. Nonetheless, you managed to do well and even made good friends in your block. 

You lived in a small apartment with your cousin in Ginza, situated across the main building of the university. Your parents would constantly check on you during your first term, worried for your health and well-being and asking if you and your cousin were eating proper food instead of instant noodles. It was all good, though. It was hard adjusting at first, but the experience altogether wasn’t bad. 

Being away from Akaashi and only seeing him once a week (or worse—not at all) was also a big adjustment to make. You realized that even if you didn’t want to entirely depend on Akaashi, somehow you did along the way, so it was harder now that you were away from each other. You missed him a lot and you knew he did too; both of you did your best to clear your Saturday schedules to meet up. Sometimes that wasn’t the case, however, because of the conflicting events in each other’s life like reviewing for final exams, projects to be passed, and meetings for school orgs. 

It was difficult, but not too bad. You heard from other people that couples who attend different institutes usually don’t work out, and you were a little scared of that but now—it wasn’t really scary. Besides, he wasn’t that far from Ginza. It would get a little lonely sometimes, especially when you were down and anxious, but Akaashi would always make you feel his comfort through different ways. Despite him being a reserved person, he was one to always communicate with you. 

And now that the semester was done, you and Akaashi both have time in your hands. Though he still had to stay a few more days in his dorm to finalize matters on his school orgs, he was able to finish finals like you. Your cousin left the apartment the minute she finished all of her pending requirements and ran all the way home to her family. You were supposed to do the same, but your parents were currently in a vacation somewhere in Osaka, so you ultimately decided to extend your day in the apartment until they’re back.

Today was particularly a day planned for the both of you and Akaashi—it was your second anniversary. While the two of you particularly didn’t spend all of your savings to eat luxurious and fancy cuisines, Akaashi did promise you a dinner in a good restaurant. He didn’t spare any information besides that, keeping the details concealed under a meaningful smile. 

That is: until it started pouring. 

The rain started subtle and faint, until droplets began to sound harsh against the roof by the second, followed by shuddering echoes of thunder. You were getting dressed in your room; a dainty blue dress hanging by a wooden hanger on display. 

You decided to send a quick message to Akaashi to check on him, knowing that he was on his way to pick you up for the date. The loud downpour made your nerves feel uneasy, so you began to contemplate if it’s better to call him instead. The signal was pretty bad though, which ticked you off more, but then a knock on the door startled you that came simultaneously with a text. 

That’s how you unfortunately stubbed your toe against a furniture in middle of running towards the door. The string of profanity that unwillingly escaped your mouth couldn’t be helped, but your attention was averted when you swung open the door to reveal your boyfriend who currently had his clothes wet. 

“Wha—you’re drenched!” You pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. 

Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair, looking at himself. “It’s just my shirt, though. And hair.” 

It’s like you didn’t hear him say anything as you ran towards the cabinet inside your room, pulling a clean towel out and drying his hair. “You’ll get sick, you know? Didn’t you have an umbrella or something?” You reminded him.

“It got broken,” he said, taking the towel from you when he saw your struggle to reach his height. “It’s raining really hard.” 

You only noticed now how he dressed up for this—Akaashi looked very charming in the dark blue button down dress shirt he wore, sleeves folded to his elbows to reveal a silver watch. He wore a pair of black trousers and a belt to go along, and you began to wonder again how the hell did you manage to get a boyfriend as pretty as him. 

The shoulder parts of his shirt had wet patches all over them, as well as the sides of sleeves. His trousers were thankfully dry and clean, but his shoes were dirty and muddy so you set them aside.

“You can sit on the couch,” you urged him in while he rubbed his hair with the towel. 

“Thanks,” Akaashi simply nodded, but his gaze lingered to you—or specifically, to your clothes which consisted of sweatpants and very, very oversized hoodie that he left in your apartment once. 

“What?”

He only shook his head and walked over the couch. It made you a little self conscious, having to stand next to a Literature student that could be confused as a model while in your ‘pajamas.’ 

“I think I can get you some spare clothes,” you said.

“You’re not thinking of lending me your own clothes, right?” He chuckled. 

You rolled your eyes at his joke. “If I was, then you’d be wearing a crop top for the rest of the night.”

And you were right: one of Akaashi’s shirts were neatly folded on the corner end of your cabinet. You remembered packing it to college since he didn’t mind you having it. You came back to see him on the couch, brows tilted in deep thought and the towel hanging around his shoulders. 

“Here’s your shirt,” you handed it to him, effectively breaking his trance. 

He said his thanks again, like the typical courteous guy he was, before picking on the buttons of his shirt. Your eyes immediately look away, and he realized this as well. “Uh, should I use the bathroom?” He faked a cough. “I mean, where’s the bathroom?” 

You let out a small laugh, a little awkward. “S’okay. Just change your shirt.” 

Akaashi stared at you for a few seconds before looking away and unbuttoning his top. You made yourself busy by arranging the pile of handouts that you studied for finals, feeling your cheeks warming up. It’s not like you haven’t seen Akaashi without a shirt—volleyball practices kind of gave you that opportunity (as what everyone else said) but he was never one to make you feel uncomfortable. You were okay with it, but you knew that Akaashi was only being considerate. 

When the shuffling ended, you looked back to see him folding the dress shirt. The tips of his ears were pink, probably from embarrassment as well. 

※

“Hey, I’m sorry.” 

Akaashi apologizes after you’ve placed his wet clothes in the dryer. You realized that he’s talking about the unfortunately cancelled dinner date that was supposed to be for your anniversary. He saw you smile, however, as you approached him from the kitchen counter. 

“Well, it’s raining so hard. It’s fine. Next time, maybe?” You smiled to cheer him up.

It’s the first time in three weeks that you’ve been with each other again, because of finals and school works. He just didn’t want to disappoint. He didn’t want to beat himself up for this, but it still happens, but then he realized that you wouldn’t want that for him. Akaashi loved that you were always willing to understand, and he was most certainly grateful for that. 

“Next time,” he affirmed, pulling you close to him tenderly to wrap his arms around you. He’s a little cold from the rain, but your warmth comforted him. 

“Totally unfair though. You get to look good earlier and here I am looking like I’m barely surviving.” You mumbled against his chest.

A chuckle rumbled on his throat. “You’re not properly looking in the mirror, then.”

It’s not like he’s smooth talking you. Akaashi always thought you’re beautiful no matter what—in your school uniform where you looked young and fresh, in the clothes you wore to university where you looked dainty and radiant, in formal dresses where you looked gorgeous and too good to be true, and right here: drowning in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants looking adorable and the most beautiful. 

Bare face, soft tresses, and a pair of circular glasses that you used for school—he’s so fond of it, he loves it, and he’s so glad he’s with you. 

“You’re cheesy today.” You laughed. “It’s cute.” 

He pulled away, pinching your nose gently. “Is that a compliment or lip service?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” 

Akaashi felt like he’s home when he heard your laugh again. He dipped his head, pressing his lips to your hair. “Thing is, I never do lip service.” 

“Neither do I,” you shrugged, walking over to the fridge. “Now what do you want for dinner?”

And that’s how the two of you ended up having chicken katsu to eat. Both of you helped in making it that it felt like the process of cooking surprisingly felt better than finally eating the meal. Neither of you were masters in the kitchen, but Akaashi could do anything well and you had your own (small) knowledge of cooking too. 

“So where were you supposed to take me?” You chewed quietly, enjoying the meal in the small kitchen table in the cramped apartment. 

Akaashi chugged on his water before replying. “In Shibuya. There’s a good place that sells your favorite, so I knew I had to take you there.”

Akaashi watched the wide smile that adorned your face, soft and happy that it made it look like stars were gathered in your eyes. 

“Mm. Sounds nice.” You said, tapping your chin. “I kind of have an idea how to make it up for the cancelled dinner, though.”

With a quizzical raise of an eyebrow, Akaashi glanced at you as the resonating sound of droplets continue to echo. “That is…?”

You stood up from your seat, tugging lightly on the sleeves of the sweater as you opened the fridge, stacking a few ingredients in your arm and brought it all up on the table. Akaashi’s eyes studied it all—and he flashed you a questioning look.

“We’re gonna bake!” You cheered happily.

Akaashi propped his elbow on the table, placing his cheek against his palm. “You don’t have an oven.” 

“Ever heard of cooking tutorials and no-bake cheese cake?” 

“You should know that I haven’t done this before.” 

“I haven’t, either. Don’t worry, we won’t burn the kitchen down.” 

And how could he possibly say no to you? A sigh escaped his lips as he tied the spare apron around his back, taking the bowls and electric mixer from the cupboards to start creating your homemade cake. You pulled your hair back into a ponytail, making sure to roll your sleeves up to avoid getting it dirtied.

It would’ve been fun to dine out with him especially on a special day like this, but as you always thought—simple things with Akaashi felt the most fulfilling. It’s good to dress up in fancy clothes once in a while, but it’s just as good as staying in your comfy sweatpants as you spend quality time in the tiny kitchen of a cramped apartment. 

Akaashi held a spoon, dipping it on the cream the two of you attempted to make and inching it close to your lips. You opened your mouth to taste it, your nose suddenly scrunching up. “Too sweet! How much sugar did we put?”

The scrunch in your nose and the messy flour on your chin made him stifle a laugh, enticing him to plant a kiss on your nose. Akaashi watched a bright blush creep on your cheeks as you smacked his shoulder lightly. 

The night passed by too fast. By the end of it, you and Akaashi made a mess in the kitchen and to yourselves; flour all over your cheeks and his hair. The cheese cake was surprisingly created in one piece and you stored it in the fridge while you and Akaashi (separately) took showers to feel clean and refreshed. 

You spent the entire night with Akaashi on the couch while watching a detective series that you both wanted to catch up on. The cheese cake tasted particularly too sweet but not so bad, considering that it was both your first time making it. It’s midnight when you began to feel sleepy and exhausted, finding purchase in Akaashi’s shoulder to lean to as you fight the urge to close your eyes. 

Akaashi glanced at you. “Sleepy?”

“A little,” you closed your eyes and felt his arm moving to wrap an arm on your waist loosely, taut muscles flexing with the slightest action. You sighed in content. “I missed you, Keiji.” 

He’s frozen for a minute, feeling his heart skipping a beat as he attempted to engrave the feeling of your skin against his inside his mind. “I missed you. Happy anniversary, [Name].” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This chapter is a little 'meh' for me. I had another version of this, where reader and Akaashi get into a fight (lmao) but I figured that while it was normal to get into arguments, I wanted to write something that felt good for myself because I haven't been at my best the previous weeks. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe! Really surprised by the kudos you guys have been giving this, despite my very rusty writing. Leave a comment if you feel like it, it brightens up my day. 
> 
> Now we wait for haikyuu 395!! hehe


End file.
